Botella
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: se sorprenderían al saber que puede pasar gracias a una botella /gruvia - reesubido


**_otra historia resubida ya saben hohoho! el formato lo mantuve a petición de eli-nechan asi que se quedará asi , gracias por los que ya la hayan leido y a los que la leen ahora espero que les guste_**

* * *

FAIRY TAIL ES OBRA DE HIRO MASHIMA TROLL SENSEI

* * *

**Botella**

**Pareja: Gray x Juvia**

**.**

Nos encontramos dentro de cierto gremio, Fairy Tail, en una al parecer no tan tranquila tarde...

.

Cana suspiraba dando sorbos a su bebida mientras daba un largo suspiro - _Esto es aburrido...jejej ahí viene Juvia para hacer las cosas mas interesantes- _**Hey Juvia!ven acá un momento****_-_**

**_._**

La maga de agua se sentó donde cierta bebedora la había dicho sonriendo un poco- **Que pasa Cana-san?- **preguntándole con cierto aire de curiosidad,

**Juguemos algo divertido! yo haré girar la botella y en la persona que caiga debe hacer cualquier reto- **la maga asintió con la cabeza pensando que a lo mejor en uno de esos retos podría acercárcele a su querido Gray-sama

.

**-ROUND 1-**

**.**

**Cana:** _si logro girar con poca fuerza la botella para que quede en Juvia esto se pondrá interesante! - _la maga giró la botella con casi nada de fuerza quedando en frente de Juvia quien solo empezó a ponerse nerviosa balbuceando cosas casi incoherentes- **Te reto a que vallas donde Gray y le des una bofetada!-** la maga solo tragó con fuerza y a paso lento y tembloroso logró llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba nuestro Salamander y Gray-

.

**Gray: mph? pasa algo Juvia?** -volviéndose hacia la maga de agua que constantemente lo acosaba y de seguro lo haría ahora pero paso algo muy diferente-

**Juvia: POR FAVOR GRAY-SAMA DISCULPE A JUVIA!**

**Gray: disculparte? pero si no has hecho na- **siendo interrumpido por una sonora cachetada que hizo que todos los que se encontraban dentro del gremio estallara en carcajadas haciendo que se le lanzara una furiosa mirada a una temblorosa Juvia que estaba escondiéndose detrás de Cana-

.

**-ROUND 2-**

**.**

**Cana: bien! jejejeje -** girando la botella con la misma técnica anterior apuntando nuevamente a Juvia quien se encontraba a punto de estallar en llanto si tenía que golpear a Gray nuevamente- **ahora ve con Gray y dale una patada donde mas le duela! - **Juvia sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando escucho "patada donde mas le duela" pero afirmándose firme con sus pies se dirigió nuevamente a esa mesa donde Natsu no paraba de reír-

.

**Juvia: G**-**gray-sama podría levantarse para que Juvia haga algo?- **Gray dudando que era lo que quería esta vez se levantó quedando enfrente de su anterior golpeadora, y sin tiempo para reaccionar recibió un golpe donde mas le dolía, ahí abajo... retorciéndose en el piso mientras veía por segunda vez huir a la maga-

.

**-ROUND 3-**

**.**

**Cana: ahora ve y dale un puñetazo a Gra- **sin poder terminar ya que el mago dió un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que ambas chicas lo miraran-

**Gray: dejen de meterme en sus cosas! - **dirigiendo una furiosa mirada a la maga de hielo- **y tú Juvia deja de golpearme! -**

**Cana: no le grites que la asustas bruto, yo la reté a que lo hiciera- **intentó buscar a Juvia con la mirada pero no estaba en su asiento- **Vas a ir por ella**

**Gray: que?**

**Cana: no te lo pregunté! ve ahora!-** sin pensarlo mas salió corriendo en busca de la chica que la golpeó dos veces en el día-

.

**-FIGHT!-**

**.**

La encontré sentada en una banca llorando mientras decía cosas que prácticamente no se podían oír, la tomé de la muñeca y la jalé hacia mi escondiéndola en mi pecho-

**Gray: Juvia escúchame, no sabía que eran retos, también te grité...perdón- **sin darle tiempo para responderme tomé su mentón y junté nuestros labios, me correspondió de inmediato así que supe que aceptaba mis disculpas, intenté separarme pero me rodeó con su brazos en mi cuello y me atrajo nuevamente, no se cuanto estuvimos así pero solo nos soltamos cuando el aire realmente nos faltaba juntando nuestras frentes, respirábamos agitados, bajé mi mirada para verla y me encontré con una sonrojada Juvia sonriendome , no dudé en tomarla en mis brazos y dirigirme no al gremio precisamente...

.

* * *

fin(? , si se dan cuenta los formatos que uso son los mismos ya a mi me pasa que al ver tanta cosa junta me aburre o cansa la vista asi que para mi es mas cómodo asi lo lamento si estoy mal jojojo nos vemos en otra historia!


End file.
